Black Candy
by kyotoprincess
Summary: “Well, its sweet but not too sweet but its also very addicting,” He said thoughtfully. A smirk slipped in its place. BreakGilbert oneshot.


This came to me when I reread that special when Gil was actually being chasing by Break then Break praises him about the shootings and Gilbert replied its because of his face that he's able to shot so accurately. Hehe, I died laughing at that! :D Anywhoo, Break and Gilbert-ness. There might be some OOC parts in here or not. Whatever floats your boat. I don't know why or what made me write so many BreakXGil fics. In fact, I have one lemon fic with these two and I really like it :3 Though it's not finish TT^TT

Hope you love it! P.S. I own nothing :(

Me: Hehe Break's a sadistic XD

Break: Oh, how mean! Isn't that right Emily?

Emily: As expected from a brat!

Me: Emily is a girl name, not a guy :/

P.s. I love Emily but I don't know, I just had to say that XDDD

* * *

**"Leave me alone!"**

It's been little over a year since the Nightray household adopted the dark-haired boy. And every now and then, a certain eccentric nobody from the Rainsworth household would check on him. Though in ways unknown to humankind. For example, popping up in cupboards, just saying hi; suddenly coming in the bathroom to check if any diseases had come to the boy; and let's not forget sneaking under beds as another way to say good morning.

_With that said, I shall direct you to the problem happening now._

As Gil was practicing his every-now-and-then shooting practices deep in the forest (for obvious reasons), he was suddenly attacked by a high-pitched _Hi Gil~_ that only belonged to one person: Xerxes Break. He turned around to see him wearing a dark outfit with hidden arms opened, as if he would receive a welcomed hug from the Nightray. Eyes huge in his head, the Nightray took off running, accidentally dropping his revolver.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed. "Quit following me!"

"That's so mean, Gil!"

He continued to run, despite the fact that the silverette was following him to no end. He was already 16 and he was getting chased by a stupid **nobody** that didn't understand the meaning of **leave me alone**. Not to mention that he was probably in his 20s or so and he was _chasing _him. He turned his head and saw that the nobody was far away from him but gaining. He felt anxious and tried to speed up.

"You're so weird! Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Ahh, Gil! The more you say that, the more I like you!" He yelled back.

After a hundred meters or so, Gil felt his legs lose themselves to his tiredness. He started to slow down, almost forgetting why he was running. **Almost.** Reluctantly, he turned around and saw a figure in the sky. As it got closer to him, it took all but a moment to realized that the silverette just jumped and was flying in the air. But it was already too late.

They both fell with a thud against the dirt ground. Gilbert rubbed his head with his free hand and looked up, realizing the silverette was on top of him. His ears redden as he realized that their position was rather… _odd_ as some would call it. He saw a crooked smile grace over the half-hidden face.

"Hi Gil! Nice day today, don't you think?"

"Get off of me! What do you want anyway?" His face redden a bit.

He still kept smiling, which made him a bit a suspicious. In any case, he wanted him off of him; one way or another. When he tried to lift his head up to speak (probably yell) at him again, he felt a circular ball being stuff into his mouth. Not allowing whatever it was to enter his mouth, he just left it stuck between his lips, staring blankly at the silverette. He still had a crooked smile on his face.

"It's black candy; the sweetest of all candy and the rarest. I just got it today so I though you might wanted some." He grinned a sort of grin that said _Hey, I'm mischievous_.

Gilbert allowed the piece to fall into his mouth and let his tongue wrap around it as he moved it between his cheeks. It tasted so sweet but it wasn't too sweet. It tasted of a pink lollipop and something else that made it so addicting. Rolling his tongue across the sphere, he let the flavor sink in his taste buds, forgetting all about the little ordeal they were in.

"How does it compare?"

"Well, its sweet but not too sweet but its also very addicting," He said thoughtfully.

_A smirk slipped in its place._

"Hey Gil, open your mouth. They said that the inside of a black candy is black as well,"

Innocently, he opened his mouth and let the candy rest on his pink tongue. Break leaned in and slipped his tongue inside the boy's mouth, receiving a **'mmfph'**. He was careful enough to play with the boy's tongue without letting the candy slip in his throat. Though it seemed like they were fighting over who would get the candy. After a couple of tongue-touching, Break was able to get the candy while leaving a soon-to-be aroused Nightray.

His taste buds tingled as the foreign object left. He tasted something sweet (which was probably the candy) and something that was somewhat tasteless. His face was covered in a dark red line as he processed what happened. Well, if he wanted the candy, why didn't he just get his own? He looked up and saw his black candy in the silverette's mouth and a likely smirk.

He felt his heart thump but his brows narrow down, glaring at the silverette. He bit the candy in half and instantly chewed it to bits. He looked up in angry and probably embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He kept opening and closing his mouth and realized that words were against him now. There was a snicker coming from the man.

"Want more, Gil?" Break poked at.

Thinking about the candy (well trying to think of the candy), he growled a '**yes**'. He wondered if this whole thing was just another situation where the hatter could make fun of him and walk away, laughing his ass off. He saw him reach for a pocket inside the dark coat and pull out another piece of the black candy. His eyes shined as he stared at the piece. Break, seeing the shine in his eyes, grinned.

"Say ahh!" Break chimed.

Gilbert clicked his tongue in disapproval. _Seriously, he was not a baby._ Break pouted, staring at the Nightray. He slowly brought the candy to his lips and opened wide, seeing the gold eyes widen. Gilbert opened his mouth to say '**stop**' or probably to say '**ah**' so he could get the candy. His brows twitched a bit when he felt a sudden presence wrapped around his mouth. The same foreign object licked the inside of his cheek, gladly rewarded with a soft groan.

Gilbert wanted to push him away but found himself that he couldn't even feel his hands. Albeit Gilbert enjoyed the needed attention, but he would rather drop dead then to believe it to be true. He felt arms wrapped around his back, pulling him up from the ground as they… made out. Break guided the poor boy up from the ground, releasing his lips as the boy hit his chest with a thump. He saw in a glimpse that the Nightray held a flustered look. In fact, he seemed like he was rather in a daze. Luckily, he still had the piece of candy that was supposedly be bitten into pieces by now. He popped it into his mouth, allowing a glimpse of it to show.

"Want it now?" Break grinned.

"Shut up," was the only reply Gil could make.

He glared at the chest of the nobody that started this whole thing. He couldn't bring himself to look up to the man and give him the needed glare. So instead, he settled at glared at his chest. He unknowingly crossed his arms, though his face was still the bright yet attractive red. If Gilbert had looked up, he would have saw the kind yet smug smile that graced over the silverette's face. He bent down and gave the boy the candy in his mouth, as innocently as he could **never** do.

Gilbert felt the emotion as he fed the candy to him. Though it was mixed with mischievous intentions, it was still genuine. It was probably very normal for the sadistic nobody. And, whether he'll admit it or not, he probably _liked _the hatter better that way. This time, Gilbert didn't fight back as he let the man slip the candy inside. He broke off, smiling the sort of smile that couldn't be deciphered as easily. He waved at him as though he was a gnat in the air.

"Now run off my aroused man-servant~"

Gilbert glared once more and turned around, walking back with a certain hatter following him. To Gilbert, that sentence was another way of saying _'I can't believe you fell for it'_ but to Break, it was like saying_ I love you_ in Break-language. And to Gilbert's sad knowledge, he probably believe that the nobody said I love you then his own thoughts.


End file.
